My life
by anakins11
Summary: This story is about Thalia's life and Nico's life. How they got together and What happend threw out those days. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys this is my new story. Please read it and review it.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1<strong>

Thalia pov.

DRRRRING

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. I got up and got scared because of the creepy Zeus statue in my cabin. I went to the bathroom and took a shower and got dressed. I was late for archery. Damn. Now Annabeth is going to go all ghetto on me. Deal with it Thalia.  
>I ran out the door for Archery. As I was running Katie called me on my phone.<p>

**"WHAT." **I yelled into the phone.

**"Annabeth is waiting on you to start class. Hurry up." **She said hesitating.

**"That's what I'm trying to do. BYE" **I was putting my phone into my pocket when I ran into Nico. A son of Hades.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." I said looking into his black eyes.

"Are you OK?" He said. I hurt my forehead with his freaking muscle.

"I guess I got to go I'm late for Archery." I said and with that I ran off to Archery.

**When Thalia gets to Archery.**

When I got there I saw Annabeth's face. UH-OH.

"Good Morning. Did you do something to your hair?" I asked trying to make her not be mad at me.

"NO" She answered. Yeah she still mad.

"Thalia Archery is a class you need for killing monsters and all that. I don't want you to be late again!" She yelled at me in front of the class.

'_Well its not my fault its early in the morning!' _I thought to myself.

"Okay whatever" I mumbled and sat down.

"OK class today were going to learn to kill a monster with a-" Annabeth said. I just started texting and hiding my phone from Annabeth.

**After class.**

Oh I need some food! Where is the lunch bell when you need it?

**DRING**!

YES Lunchtime!

I started walking to lunch texting my cousin. He's so nice. I was looking at my phone when I bumped into a guy. He was facing back. He turned around and it was Percy.

"Hey Percy whats up!" I said acting like I wanted to talk to him.

"Oh hey Thalia! Have you seen Annabeth?" He said.

"Well she got mad at me for being late to Archery. So No I don't know. Call her." I said.

"My phone got taken away by- Annabeth" He said.

"HAHA, I'm hungry so I'll see you later" I said and walked away. When I got to the lunch room I looked what they were serving: Sandwiches with an apple and apple juice. I got my food and went to my lonely table.

**After eating. Alone.**

"Hey Thalia a bunch of us are going to the beach. Do you want to come?" Katie and Annabeth said to me.

"Umm. Let me think about it. NO." I said.

"Come on its Nico's Birthday and we want all our friends to be there" Annabeth said.

"Since when are you friend with Death Breath?" I asked with a hint of Attitude.

"Since Percy introduced us to him!" They both said.

"FINE I'll go" I said and left for my Cabin.

"Bye" I heard them say.

I went to find my swim suit. I have to have one!

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Hey guys I hope you liked it. I need 2 OC's One boy and one girl. Please review! It only takes 10 seconds to review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hey guys this is the second chapter. Thanks for the review and the Pm's.**

**DarkExtremeFearx3: Thanks for the your character. Thanks for the review  
><strong>

**Bookwormgirl2497: Thanks for your OC. Thanks for the Message.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I was trying to find my black bikini. I started looking. Someone started knocking on the door.

"WHAT, Oh hi Chiron" I said.

"I am here to introduce you to Alexa Domenden." He said. I put a 'Who-the-hell-is-that-look.

"A new girl" He added after I put that look on my face.

"Oh Ok" I said and pushed the door almost closed.

"I need a favor Thalia Grace" He said.

_'Oh using full names now mister?' I thought to myself_

"I'm sorry I fractured an eyelash." I said suspiciously.

"I need you to show Ms. Alexa around" He said ignoring me.

"But-" I said but I was rudely interrupted.

"No Buts Thalia" He said.

"I have a Nico's Birthday party today" I said.

"Then take Alexa with you." He said like it was all good in the hood.

"Ahh fine Ok Bye"I said and shoved the door in Alexa's face.

Someone knocked on the door.

"WHAT!" I said opening the door.

"Hi I'm Alexa. You must be Thalia Grace?" Alexa said. She seems cool. I guess. She looked like one of those Aphrodite girls but that hated pink.

She was wearing black leggings with a striped black and white tank top with a sweater that was black over that. I thats something I would wear.

"Hi Umm. I'm going to a beach party so you might want to go get ready.

"Oh ok I'll see you back here?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said.

As soon as she left I found my swim suit in the bottom shelf labeled 'Black swim suit'. How could I miss that?

I put in on and looked good. I put my Hair loose. I got my black beach towel and put sunscreen on myself. I put my Sun glasses on my head.

I realized I had to wait for Alexa.

I got my Laptop and went on Facebook.

I called Annabeth to tell her I had to bring Alexa with me. She picked up after the 1st ring.

**Heyy heyy girlfriend****.**

**Hi Annabeth I got a little problem**

**Did Chiron give you somebody to show around?**

**Yes her name is Alexa.**

**Lucky I got stuck with Onyx**

**What the Hades?**

**Yeah I know just bring Alexa along see you at the beach bye.**

**Peace out sucker.**

**Bye**

I hung up and somebody knocked on the door. It was Alexa wearing a Bikini but it was black and White.

"I love your swim suit" She said to me.

"Thanks tell me about yourself" I said trying to find out stuff.

"Well I'm a Ballerina in dance school. I hate pink but love blue" She said.

"Best friend? Boyfriend" I asked.

"Yes Best friend is Bella. Boyfriend is Alex" She said. Hold up Alex what?

"Alex what?" I asked.

"Grace. Alex Grace" She said.

"Can you show me a picture" I asked. She took out her sidekick and showed me a picture of him. Black hair. Blue eyes.

"That's my cousin" I said.

"Oh my gods!" She said.

"Yeah" I said and suddenly I felt hands behind my back. I turned around and kicked Nico in the balls and punched his stomach.

"Oops sorry Nico" I said with a sweet voice.

"Oh That hurt" He said.

"Oh take a chill pill. Its not like its big" I said. He glared at me.

"How would you know" He said.

"The size of pants. Helllooo?" I said in a plastic girl voice.

"How do you now my pant size?" He said.

"We have been best friends for years" I said snapping at him.

"Oh you guys are dating?" Alexa asked.

"NO" We both yelled at her.

"Who's that?" Nico asked at me.

"That's Alexa Domenden" I said with a face expression.

"Oh cool." He said.

"She has a boyfriend!" I said.

"Should I care?" He asked.

"Just saying" I said. We started heading for the beach.

**At the beach.**

When I get to the beach I see: Annabeth and Percy holding hands. Katie and Travis talking. Conner was behind Nico with a cake. Uh-oh.

"Hey Nico" Conner said.

"What" Nico said turning around. Conner threw the cake at Nico's face.

"If you were not my friend you would be in the Underworld right now!" Nico yelled at him.

"Oh he thinks its over" Annabeth whispered to me.

"Whats next" I said in my normal voice.

"Keep it down. The water balloon fight. Then we all throw him into the beach." Annabeth whispered back.

"Cool what time?" I asked

"When he's going to get into his swimming trunks .When he gets out that bathroom door" Annabeth said.

"He's so going to kill me" I said.

"No he wont" She said.

"Ok Nico go get into your trunks so we can get into the beach" Percy said.

"And whip this stuff off my face!" Nico said.

"Yeah bye" Percy said. As soon as he went into the bathroom Annabeth and Percy brought out 200 water balloons and a bucket full of water.

"Ok Alexa and I will throw the bucket of water at him OK?" I said. Alexa nodded and got the huge water bucket and hid it from everyone.

"Lets hid with the bucket" I said.

"Oh its cold water. Very cold." Alexa said putting her finger in the water.

"GOOD" I said. Nico came out the bathroom and People started throwing balloons at him.

"STOP THAT" He yelled.

"Lets go" I yelled at Alexa. We carried the huge bucket and threw the water over him. He turned around.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD THALIA!" He yelled I grabbed a water balloon and threw it at his face.

"It's what I do" I yelled.

**After the water balloon fight.**

I saw this girl sitting in a beach chair wearing black skinny jeans and and a sweater.

_Girl its like 90 degrees outside! I thought to myself._

"Hey Annabeth who's the loner?" I asked.

"Onyx Von Quelch" She said.

"What type of name is that?" I asked.

"A weird one..I guess" Annabeth said.

**After the party.**

I went back to my Cabin talking with Nico.

"So how did you like the party?" I asked

"It was good other than getting cake on my face and cold water thrown at me!" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah I thought that was funny" I said.

"Do you want to go eat somewhere?" He asked.

"Yeah but we'll have to sneak out of camp" I said

"Yeah I know but its worth it." He said


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey guys this is the third chapter. Thanks for the review and the Pm's. I will be using in this chapter 4 Oc's I got. NO MORE OC'S!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Thalia POV**

I got to my cabin. I took a shower and brushed my teeth again. I put on my black ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top and my hair in a pony tail with my bangs out. I put on my black converse and i was ready to go. I went on Facebook.

**Facebook **

**Katie Gardner: Nico's birthday was awesome LOL.**

**comments:**

**Annabeth Chase: Yeah I know**

**Nico-Di-Angelo: NOT REALLY **

I'm going to write a comment:

**Thalia Grace: It was sooo funny. LOL. Sorry Nico.**

* * *

><p>I heard someone knocking on the door. I opened it to see Chiron.<p>

"Hi chiron" I said innocently.

"Ms. Grace I need you to show Alexa around with Annabeth and Onyx" He said.

"I cant" I said.

"Well you always seem so busy. Take Them with you" He said.

"You say that like its all good in the hood. Its not. I'm going to go out with Ni Ni- never mind" I said.

"Your going to go out with Nico?" He asked.

"Yeah Chiron. Its his Birthday." I said.

"Take the girls with you" He said.

"Fine" I said and shut the door.

**Calling Annabeth:**

**Hey what up?**

**I had dinner plans but freaking Alexa and loner girl had to ruin it! **

**Oh Yeah I had plans with Percy to go make- never mind.**

**EWWW I have to show Alexa around with you and onyx.**

**Yeah well guess you better call Nico.**

**BYE**

I hung up and called Nico.

**HELLO?**

**Nico I cant go to the dinner I have to show some new girls around.**

**Oh OK no problem**.

**Sorry got to go bye.**

I hung up and went to Annabeth's Cabin. On the way I ran into Alexa.

"Oh hey Alexa who's that?" I asked pointing to the guy next to her.

"He's the new guy, Jason Diaz" Alexa said. The guy had black skinny jeans on and a blue shirt on. He had black medium length hair and converse on.

"What, your mother was Cameron Diaz?" I asked laughing a little bit.

"Yes she is" He said.

"His mother is Cameron Diaz and his Father is Poseidon" She said.

"Since when was Cameron Diaz pregnant?" I asked.

"Since she met my Father." He said.

"I sense a bit of attitude" I said sniffing around. He stayed quite.

"Come with me" I said to both of them.

"Ok" They agreed. I headed to Annabeth's cabin.

"Hey hey hey" Annabeth said to me.

"Hey there's a new dude. Guess who's the mother." I said.

"Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked.

"CAMERON DIAZ" I yelled.

"Are you freaking serious?" She asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"My name is Jason Diaz" Jason said.

"I need Onyx Von Quelch" Interrupted Chiron.

"Why?" Onyx asked.

"Your mother needs you to go help design her new room." Chiron said.

"Oh so that means I will be gone a while from Camp?" She asked.

"If you want" Chiron responded.

"Of course I want to help my mother!" She said almost yelling.

"OK then pack your stuff they are leaving in the morning." Chiron said.

"Who's they?" Asked Onyx.

"Your siblings" Chiron said.

"Oh OK so I don't have to do the tour around Camp right?" She asked.

"No you have to go pack." Chiron said going out the door.

"Ok then" She said.

"Well then I guess we will show you around another day"

"Yeah do you know your way to your cabin?" I asked, just to be nice, you know.

"Yeah bye" She said and went out the door.

"Bye" We all said.

**10 minutes later.**

We all went out the door to find Sierra Mills. She's one of those Aphrodite girls that hates pink. She helps me on my test of Greek mythology. Teachers call it cheating I call it teamwork.

"Oh hey Sierra" I said.

"Hey Thalia Nico was looking for you" She said. I know this might sound crazy but I sort of like Nico, he's my best guy friend, I wish we were more than that.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Around camp" Sierra said.

"No duh I mean what part of camp is he in" I said. Sierra is really book smart but when you ask her something you have to be specific.

"Oh by the beach. I know because I was by the beach earlier." She said.

"Oh Ok" I said. I felt my phone vibrating. It was a text from Nico.

"AWWW" Annabeth said into my ear.

"Why did you read the text message?" I asked.

"Because I'm your best friend and I am aloud to do that.

"Got to go" Sierra said.

"Hold up sierra do me a favor come by Zeus's cabin around 6 this afternoon. Bring your make up." Annabeth said to Sierra. I had this WTF look on my face.

"Why?" Sierra asked.

"Because a little birdie told me Thalia has a date today." Annabeth said.

"You mean a little text message you read" I said.

"OK I'll be there at 6 got to go bye" Sierra said waving goodbye.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked Annabeth.

"You and Nico belong together!" Annabeth said.

"This isn't time to be quoting Taylor Swift" I said. Annabeth, Jason, and Alexa laughed.

"Let's go" Annabeth said.

**After tour around camp.**

We left Alexa at her cabin, and Jason at his cabin.

Annabeth and I walked to my cabin. I checked my spiky black watch and it said it was 5:59.

I went inside my cabin. A minute later Sierra knocked and came in with 4 metallic boxes of makeup. I bet there is make up in there not even known to Aphrodite.

"Girl what the hell do you carry in there?" I asked.

"Makeup" She answered like was completely normal.

"Oh because thats so normal." I said.

"For an Aphrodite girl it is." She said and flipped blonde hair.

"Ok lets get started" She said. She picked up her hair and put glasses on.

"I'm not putting makeup on!" I yelled.

"Oh yes you are" She said.

"Please don't make me." I said.

"I'm just putting some mascara on you." She said.

"Oh OK" I said. I always put mascara and eye liner on. I sat down on a chair.

"Ok you are going to wear a dress." Annabeth said.

"Oh hell no. I'm picking out my outfit." I said. I crossed my arms. When I cross my arms I'm serious.

"Ok so tell me what your going to wear." Annabeth said.

"My black skinny jeans. My black tank top. My converse." I said.

"No wear the new combat boats you bought" She said.

"New? I bought that a year ago." I said.

"Yeah but you never wear them." She said.

"Fine" I said. My combat boots were yellow and had black laces. I like them but just don't want to wear them.

"Done" Sierra said. She gave me a mirror and I looked at my self. I had a Little bit of red lip stick on, A lot of mascara on, and some eye liner.

"You look awesome." Annabeth said.

"Thanks Sierra I like it." I said.

"Anytime." She said.

"So who's your date with?" Sierra asked.

"It's not a da-" I said.

"Nico!" Annnabeth cut me off.

"You guys make the cutest couple, even my mother made a nickname for you guys." Sierra says.

"Whats the name?" Asked Annabeth.

"Thalico" Sierra said. They both giggled. I gave them death glares. I went to go change.

_Gods help me go through this time with Nico without doing something stupid. I like him Aphrodite._ I thought to myself.

I got dressed and texted Nico:

**I'll meet you at the beach. KK?**

**Yeah OK.**

I didn't text him back.

"Bye guys thanks Sierra." I said.

"No problem" She said to me.

"Bye" Annabeth said. I walked to the beach.

I ran into Jason on the way.

"Hey Thalia do you know where is the Hermes cabin?" He asked.

"Yeah go down to the left and you'll find it." I said. If it was anyone else I would have said No but Jason was new.

**Thalia gets to the beach.**

I saw Nico.

"Hey Whats up" I said.

"Hey Thalia.

**NICO POV:**

When Thalia got to the beach I wanted to tell her I sort of liked her.

"Why did you tell me to come here?" She asked.

"Too hang out." I said.

"Oh Ok" She said.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Heyy guys. I tried to Include everybody OC. <strong><span>PLEASE REVIEW I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS! I WONT UPDATE IF I DONT HAVE 10 REVIEWS!<span>**

-Anakins11


End file.
